


We will be remembered

by OsamuSa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I don't like to give anything away., Sad with a Happy Ending, Scoup's is talking to his son, Song Lyrics, it's emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Choi Seungcheol speaks to his son while looking at the photo album.~~~Long Live by Taylor Swift (The lyrics of this song is what gave me the idea)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	We will be remembered

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of sad but I love this so much. I haven't ever written like this. This is my first time but writing this gave me so many different feelings.  
> ~~~
> 
> Idk why I'm posting a sad fic on 1st Jan of 2021 but I hope you give it a try.
> 
> Thank You!  
> I'd love to know how you felt about this fic in the comments.

"Dad, who are these people?" A young boy points to the picture set, eyes twinkling in curiosity and innocence that the world had yet to snatch.

  
The man sitting beside him gazed at the photo. His mind, reeling the past, eyes glazing over, and thoughts going back to that moment. Because this was not just a picture rather it was a memory that had transpired in his life.

  
_I said remember this moment_   
_In the back of my mind_

  
The thirteen bodies hugged together, a wild look in their eyes. The picture spoke volumes and the excitement was humming from it.

  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_   
_The crowds in stands went wild_

  
Their rings on display, proudly showing off their identity.

  
_We were the kings and the queens_   
_And they read off our names_

  
Their faces glowing in the dark, their feet moved in sync. He, who lead twelve people for the time that he clearly remembers, smiling at his dongsaengs.

  
_You held your head like a hero_   
_On a history book page_

  
Their last hug that held all the thirteen bodies together would no longer be the same.

  
_It was the end of a decade_   
_But the start of an age_

  
"They," He glanced at the young boy who was attentively looking at him, eyes wide, look of anticipation for finally getting his answer, "Were my everything."

  
"Huh?" His posture deflated as he looked in confusion, "Your everything?"

  
He hummed in return, turning the page of the photo album to a picture that provided him warmth, love, comfort, happiness. But it also bought along with grief, sadness, pain, and guilt.

  
"How were they, daddy?" The question bought a smile on his face.

  
"They were filled with life," His soft smile bringing a glow to his face, fingers caressing the mere photograph that all he had left with him now.

  
_Long live the walls we crashed through_   
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_   
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_   
_And bring on all the pretenders_   
_One day we will be remembered_

  
"They were loaded with excitement,"

  
_I said remember this feeling_   
_I passed the pictures around_

  
"They were dreamers,"

  
_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_   
_Wishing for right now_

  
"But, they were also achievers,"

  
_We are the kings and the queens_   
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_   
_When they gave us our trophies_   
_And we held them up for our town_

  
"They faced obstacles,"

  
_And the cynics were outraged_   
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_

  
But in the end, all that mattered were the thirteen bodies held together, destined to be and then not.

  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

  
"I still don't get what you mean by, 'They were my everything'?" The young boy furrowed his brows as he looked at a picture of thirteen men clawing their fingers and screaming at the camera. Faces depicting their immense happiness.

  
"They were my strength, son," He looked at the younger, adoringly.

  
_Long live all the mountains we moved_   
_I had the time of my life_   
_Fighting dragons with you_

  
"They gave me happiness, no, rather, they were my happiness,"

  
_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_   
_And bring on all the pretenders_   
_One day we will be remembered_

  
"We stood together, dreamed together, and achieved together. They were a part of me," He turned to look at the child who had his focus on the picture that showed them all standing on stage, carats behind them, waving their lightsticks which looked like million tiny dots glowing.

  
"This is a stage," He murmured, voice laced in amazement.

  
_Hold on to spinning around_   
_Confetti falls to the ground_   
_May these memories break our fall_

  
"We promised each other that we would always stay together," He murmured softly, eyes clouding at unshed tears.

  
"And?" The young boy gave his father a comforting look. His small hands grabbing the bigger hands of his father and giving them a squeeze, "Did you not fulfill your promise daddy?"

  
_Can you take a moment_   
_Promise me this:_   
_That you'll stand by me forever_

  
No. No, he wasn't able to.

  
"It wasn't written in our stars I think, fate played a very harsh game with us," He murmured, one tear escaping his eye and sliding down his face.

  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_   
_And force us into a goodbye_

  
"Who were they, daddy?" The young boy got up to sit in his father's lap. His little hands wiping the tears of his father. Face contorted in confusion and sadness.

  
_If you have children someday_   
_When they point to the pictures_   
_Please tell them my name_

  
"They were my brothers," He smiled at the bundle in his arms, "We called ourselves Seventeen." He whispered, finally, unraveling his past in the arms of his child.

  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_   
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

  
"We were idols," He murmured, grabbing the photo album and turning the last page which carried their picture of their last say the name, "We sang and danced, We performed, We gave hope from our music, We achieved fame and moreover we found people who supported and loved us, wholeheartedly."

  
_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
 _I had the time of my life with you_

  
"Where are they now, daddy?" The little boy whispered, afraid to sadden his father more.

  
_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_   
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_   
_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_   
_And bring on all the pretenders_   
_I'm not afraid_

  
Seungcheol smiled down at the little boy. His fingers wiping the tears that his son had shed.

  
"They are in heaven, waiting for you and me," He breathed, heart, soaring with warmth and pain. He closed the album and set it down on the coffee table, standing up with his son in his arms.

  
_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_   
_I had the time of my life_   
_Fighting dragons with you_   
_And long, long live the look on your face_   
_And bring on all the pretenders_

  
"When will I meet them, daddy?"

  
"One day, baby, one day." He kissed his son's forehead as he walked out of the room, giving it one last look and smiling at all the memories it held, and shutting the door softly.

  
_One day, we will be remembered_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sure you might be wondering what happened to other members and If you didn't really understand from the fic then I'd hate to say that they are no more as in they are no longer alive in this fic. And Scoups is talking about the past to his son.
> 
> Sorry to make you cry If you did but again I'd love to know how you felt during this coz this was the first time I wrote something like this.
> 
> Thank you~  
> Have a good day! <3


End file.
